


Game Over

by sAzhe



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Assisted Exposure, Blackmail, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sexual Assault, Stripping, Undressing, enf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sAzhe/pseuds/sAzhe
Summary: The White Army is losing, but not just the game. In this the pieces are losing their clothes as well.





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rushed. Also maybe a bit mean? I don't think so, but it's not all sunshine and roses.

The white army was in disarray, their commander was incompetent and had failed them. Already almost half their numbers had been captured.

-

There were three White Pawns remaining, but they had been surrounded by Black pieces. The three women huddled together. They weren’t skilled fighters, they were just farmgirls, and sisters at that, who had been pressed into service, and the enemy outnumbered them. Hamstrung by a lack of coordination the White Pawns were left without orders as the enemy charged them.

The White Pawns had names, but they were irrelevant, instead they were called A2, B2, and D2. A2 was the youngest of the three, having only just begun, at a late age to blossom into a mature woman. She was, like her name suggested, flat-chested. Although, to her shame, she wasn’t even an a-cup.

B2 was a cheerful young woman. She was athletic and energetic, and almost as flat as A2.

D2 had inherited all of the good genes, or maybe bad depending upon a person’s tastes, but nonetheless she was a buxom woman with huge tracts of land. Not that her sizable assets were any good to her. All three of the young women were dressed in the standard garb for White Pawns. That is to say that they were all wearing rough tunics that cut off at their knees and cheap leather armor that was rather pathetic dyed what was assumed to be an attempt at white.

The Black Pawns rushed in and the White Pawns were forced to engage them without instruction of backup.

B2 was the first to fall in the defence of her sisters. She had taken out one of the enemy Pawns, but she was blindsided by a Black Knight.

B2 clenched her teeth as she was thrown to the ground. Her weapon had been lost and now she was facing off against a Black Knight with only the clothes on her back. And not even those, as the Black Knight’s attack had torn her armour to shreds.

The Black Knight stared down at B2. The woman raised her arms. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight. To her surprise the Black Knight dismounted. Wary of the Black Knight’s intentions but not willing to turn down such an opportunity B2 threw herself at the Black Knight.

Her fist slammed against the Black Knight’s helmet. Her hand stung, but the Black Knight stumbled backwards, his helmet falling to the ground.

“Good hit!” The knight said in a cheery voice. “You’re just the type of woman that I like!”

B2 clenched her hand. It still stung but she wound up for another punch. The knight chuckled as he stepped inside her swing and tossed her to the ground with a ripping sound. B2 leapt to her feet and… Ripping sound? To her horror B2 realised that the knight had torn her tunic in half. The garment hung loosely on her body, but it was split right down the back. B2 flushed as she felt the air on her shoulders and back and… The woman gulped. Ass.

Although she wasn’t an overly prudish woman standing around on a battlefield with her butt on display was not how B2 wanted to spend her day. The knight wasn’t done yet. B2 shrieked as the man lunged towards her again. He grabbed her tunic and forced her to her hands and knees. B2 stayed down when she felt the cold steel of his sword on her neck.

Tunic hanging uselessly in front of her B2 tried to ignore the knowledge that she was fully exposed to anyone looking at her from behind. She could do little more than wiggle her bare ass uselessly. B2 wasn’t too ashamed of her ass, it was firm and well rounded, but she knew that beyond that her breasts were dangling down, as much as they could with their modest size.

Her breasts quivered as B2’s mind drifted to how her pussy was also laid bare. The thin black tuft of hair did nothing do hide her womanhood from anyone. Tears of anger welled up in B2’s eyes but she could do nothing. The woman just glared at the ground in shame.

B2 choked back an indignant shout as the knight reached under her and cupped her modest breasts. The man poked them and laughed as they jiggled. He had removed his gloves and B2 tried to fight any feelings of arousal off as his firm hands played with her dangling mammaries as if she were a cow.

The knight nodded to no one in particular. “This one will do fine,” he stated.

Before B2 could say anything she felt the man tie her feet and the next thing she knew she was hanging upside down from his horse. B2 shut her eyes. She couldn’t bare to look to see if anyone was able to see her helpless nudity and shameful restraints.

-

Her sisters weren’t faring any better. As soon as B2 had been defeated the other Black Pawns swarmed A2 and D2. They both put up a fight, but soon A2 was disarmed. The Black Pawns called out to D2.

“We have your sister. Give us your clothes or she dies.”

A2 hung her head in shame, and D2 reluctantly pulled off her tunic, leaving her in nothing more than her thin white chemise. D2’s breasts pushed against the thin material and the Black Pawns jeered lewdly at the sight of her nipples pushing against the undergarment. A thick patch of black hair was also visible through the almost transparent article of clothing.

But D2 wasn’t able to remain in such a humiliating state for long. She sniffled, but nonetheless lifted her chemise and bared everything to the Black Pawns. D2 couldn’t take it and flung her arms over her body. Red faced and sobbing she covered her matted sex and tried to hold in her sizable assets.

The Black Pawns responded by tearing A2’s clothing apart as the girl cried out in embarrassment and humiliation.

“Is she even a girl?” The Black Pawns asked when they laid eyes on A2’s washboard chest.

A2 whimpered. She had never been seen less than fully clothed. No man, not even her father had laid eyes on her chest. The girl sobbed as the pawns groped her nipples, which to her great shame and their great amusement hardened and puffed up.

The pawns didn’t stop and they slowly teased A2’s skirt. The girl struggled and cried for D2 to save her.

Although she was utterly embarrassed D2 let her arms fall to her sides. For her sister she told herself. Her eyes watered as she felt lewd gazed fall on her bare breasts, which while larger than B2’s were no less perky. Her only solace was that her womanhood was obscured by her mess of pubic hair.

“Spread yourself!” The pawns demanded. When D2 didn’t do as she was told they tore off A2’s skirt.

A2 sobbed as her lower body was exposed. She had no hair to hide her slit. The bare mound was on public and humiliating display to all these people who A2 didn’t know. The girl kicked and struggled, but the pawns did nothing except force her legs apart.

In an attempt to make the pawns stop tormenting her sister D2 relented any remaining modesty and reached down and spread apart her pussy. Her deepest anatomy was, at her hand, revealed to all the men.

The pawns were distracted, but soon they turned their attention back to A2. Before they could violate the girl any further the Black Knight rode up.

“You have marching orders,” he told the Black Pawns. They reluctantly moved away from A2 and headed off towards the White King. The Black Knight used rope to tie A2 and D2 to his horse. The two were forced to stumble along behind him, unable to cover at all as delivered them to the holding cells.


End file.
